In many information processing systems, data integrity tests are performed in order to ensure that a storage system is functioning properly. For example, data integrity tests may be used to confirm that the storage system is generating consistent point-in-time (PIT) replicas of a set of one or more logical storage volumes, possibly in conjunction with performance of a replication process involving the logical storage volumes. In these and other data integrity testing contexts, problems can arise when utilizing a test metadata file that captures write operations performed as part of a given data integrity test. For example, the test metadata file may be generated in a manner that is not fully reflected in a given PIT replica, leading to potential inaccuracies in the data integrity test results.